There is a game machine which operates an operating portion in rhythm to music (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In this game machine, a play is evaluated based on the operation timing by operating the operating device in rhythm to music when an operation indicator indicating the operation time moves to a predetermined operation position.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2000-155543.